


Coda Challenge #5 - "Bed of Lies"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma talk (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x05 - Lockup).





	

It was getting late.

Fitz looked at the time on his watch and sighed. He’d decided to stay in the lab for a while after returning from his mission, attempting to avoid another fallout with Jemma. She’d given him the cold shoulder all morning.

Not that he could really blame her for it. The stress of the upcoming lie detector test had been affecting her beyond belief. He understood her delicate and precarious position, but he’d only lied and kept AIDA from her to protect her from exactly this type of situation.

He passed a hand across his face, frustrated.

 _What was he doing?_ This was no way to solve their predicament.

Fitz squared his shoulders and decided to face her. It was time to have this out. When he finally went to their room, Jemma was already in bed, her back to him.

Jemma heard him come in, but didn’t speak or move, so as not to let him know that she was still awake.

Even though she was still upset at him for his omission of AIDA, she had waited up for him. She’d wanted to share her small victory with him, to tell him about how she’d craftily manipulated the Director. She had played the him. And, though she felt proud of her gumption, she couldn’t help but worry about what would happen next. Her relationship with Director Mace, his trust in her was all but broken now. Still, Jemma had breathed in relief. She was exempt from further testing.

But her victory felt small and meaningless in comparison with her current status with Fitz. Things were… off between them.

Fitz had lied and ignored her and the giant step in their relationship that was looking at their future home, so he could attend to his secret pet project with Radcliffe. Not to mention how dangerous this project of their could potentially turn out to be.

“Jemma?” Fitz whispered. “Are you awake?”

She couldn’t lie to him. “Yeah.”

“Can we talk?”

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

“What do you wanna talk about?”

He gave her a scathing look. “You know what.”

Jemma sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard with a sigh.

After a moment, she said, “Can you at least acknowledge that lying to me was wrong?”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“I understand that,” she interrupted him. “but it was also really unfair.” Sighing, she continued. “We’re not supposed to keep secrets from each other.”

“I’m sorry about that. Honestly,” he swore. Then, after a beat, he continued, “And I know it seems like a mad plan, but AIDA will serve a purpose. She’ll–”

“ _It_ ,” Jemma practically hissed. Then, softer, “I know it’s easy to perceive it as human, it certainly looks the part, but it isn’t. It’s a bloody android, Fitz.”

Fitz bowed his head and remained silent.

“Today was my last lie detector test. I passed, by the way,” she continued. Then, frowned, thinking of the alarming results she’d caused. “Well, sort of. But, other than that, I’m officially exempt from any further testing.”

He frowned. “How did _that_ happen?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later,” she promised with a smirk.

Now that the damn tests were out of the their way, Jemma needed to know.

“No more lies?”

“No more lies,” Fitz agreed.

After a soft kiss, they settled down and cuddled in bed.

“Maybe, whenever you get another day off, you could show me the apartment,” Fitz suggested.

Jemma had some leverage with the Director now. Maybe she could use it to her advantage and get a day off. She smiled and nodded in response. Then, she held up her hand, waiting for his high-five, a continuation of sorts of his previous attempt that morning. Fitz smacked her hand lightly and they both chuckled before settling in to sleep.

She was almost asleep when she felt his lips on her cheek.

“I love you, Jemma,” he told her. “Never doubt that.”

No matter what happened, she would never doubt his feelings for her. They’d been through more than enough over the years for her to doubt it.

Jemma picked up his hand and wrapped it around her midsection.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
